Juntos
by kokowind
Summary: Es un one-shot, de como fue que max y logan se reconcilian despues del malentendido que hubo con alec. espero les guste, adios!, y plis dejen reviws


Holas!! Acabo de recordar el final de dark angel y me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca dicen como se arreglan las cosas entre max y logan, así que hice este fic; se sitúa después de que llegan a ciudad terminal y todos deciden quedarse y pues de ahí ya sigue el final. (cuando esta la bandera y max y logan tomados de la mano; no recuerdo si eso sale en la versión en español).

Bueno ahora si aquí va nn…

* * *

Era de noche y se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente; habían pasado varios días después del incidente en ciudad terminal y todos se encontraban preocupados por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Max estaba en su cuarto, junto con jorshua; que estaba muy emocionado haciendo una bandera que los representara. Mientras ella pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Aun que pareciera egoísta, le preocupaba mas lo que pasaba entre logan y ella que lo que sucedía afuera.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto josh al ver la expresión de tristeza de su amiga.

-si- dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa- no te preocupes estaré bien… ¡pero que bien te esta quedando!- dijo refiriéndose a la bandera.

-gracias- dijo este un poco apenado- espero que a los demás también les agrade.

-les agradara no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo.

Después de esta pequeña platica, josh volvió con la bandera y max se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Logan se encontraba en el centro de maquinas, reparando unas computadoras, mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer para ayudar.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto una voz detrás de el.

-no, gracias ya acabe- dijo volteando, y viendo a alec.

-¿Qué hacías?- pregunto curioso

-Recuperar mi equipo.

-ah, ya veo… y ¿como esta max?

-no lo se, no deberías ser tu quien lo supiera- dijo con un poco de nostalgia. (nota: no recuerdo si logan ya sabia que lo de alec y max era mentira, así que supongamos que aun no sabe jeje nn)

-no, ¿por que abría de saberlo?- dijo con su típica expresión.

-pues por que ustedes… ya saben- dijo tratando de no sonar lastimado.

-pensé que eras mas inteligente Logan

-¿a que te refieres?...- pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

-creo que esta en su cuarto con josh, será mejor que vallas y hables con ella- dijo sonriente.

Antes de que logan pudiera decirle algo, alec ya se había ido dejándolo mas confuso que nunca.

* * *

-ya acabe- dijo josh extendiendo la bandera para que max la viera.

-¡es perfecta!

-gracias, iré a enseñársela a los demás- diciendo esto ultimo al ver a logan afuera de la habitación.

Antes de que max reaccionara, Logan ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-hola- dijo ella como tratando de evadir su mirada

-hola… acabo de hablar con alec y se porto un poco extraño.

-¿enserio?... bueno ya sabes como es…

-max dime que esta pasando…

Max se quedo sin palabras; como le iba a explicar que lo que le había dicho sobre alec era mentira, y mas la razón por lo cual lo hizo.

-max…

-perdón- dijo cortando sus palabras; ya no quería seguir con aquella farsa- lo siento… es que… no quiero que te pase nada…- dijo evitando su mirada- y estando conmigo lo único que puedo traerte es problemas- dijo tiste, mirando a los ojos y luego bajando su mirada hacia el piso.

-no me importa- dijo con vos firme- prefiero estar a tu lado a que te encuentres distante… aunque si tu prefieres estar con alec, pues no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-no, no hay nada entre nosotros; es decir… es Alec- ambos rieron

-entonces… ¿quedamos como antes?

-Sip- dijo max sonriente

-max tienes que venir- dijo josh asomándose a la habitación, para luego retirarse

-ve- dijo el (no como una orden)

Max asintió y se paro, justo antes de salir de la habitación dijo:

-recuerdas aquella ves, en el auto…- logan asintió- tal vez no me escuchaste pero… te amo- sonrió, y salio de la habitación. Tal ves las cosas no serian tan fácil, pero al menos estarían juntos.

Fin

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, plis déjenme sus comentarios byes! 


End file.
